


Eyes Like Heaven

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Choir Singer Patrick, Church Sex, Embarrassment sort of, Established Relationship Sort Of, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Roughness, Sinner Brendon, Smut, Tell me if I missed one, Top Brendon, innocent patrick, publicish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's a cute choir boy and Brendon can't help himself. </p><p>Brendon and Patrick fuck in a sound room during mass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea written at 3am so it kinda shit.

Everyone around him was busy setting up the microphones and gathering everything the needed for mass to begin. Patrick stood there in the center, his choir uniform flowing to the floor. A long thick white robe with the inside of the sleeves and collar lined with a shimmering gold fabric. He'd been looking down at his feet making sure they were mostly covered. He wasn't quite tall for it to be off the carpet, but he didn't mind. It covered his whole body and wasn't see-through, which was good for him at the moment because he was completely naked underneath. He'd been blushing all morning every time the fabric rubbed against him reminding him of how dirty this was. 

He glances up at the control booth seeing Brendon standing in there with a black leather jacket and a pair of shades on. He made his way to the stairs and slipped into the room going unnoticed by those around him. He locked it and turned to see the older man standing there. He was in long dark skinny jeans and a worn out band shirt. He raised an eyebrow at the kid before sitting down. Patrick backed up against the door playing with the ends of his sleeves when Brendon looked at him. 

"Did you get lost, choir boy?" 

A bright red blush crept onto his cheeks and he nodded. 

Brendon smiles and takes off his glasses putting them on the counter before motioning with his hands, "come here." 

Patrick walked towards him, his heart beating faster with each step. Brendon's hands eventually reach out and pull him to sit on his lap. 

"How'd you get so handsome," he asked kissing his cheek. 

Patrick giggled when Brendon peppered his neck with small kisses. He turns to face him and gives him a kiss before standing up and taking his shoes off along with his socks. It's not graceful or sexy, but Brendon thinks it's still cute. Patrick moves to his neck kissing lightly, his soft lips feeling good against Brendon's skin. He smiles and Patrick leans into his ear holding onto his shoulder and the back of the man's head.

"I'm not wearing anything under this," he whispers as if someone could hear them. 

He pulls back watching Brendon bite his lip to keep from smiling, "yeah? Can I see?" 

Brendon's long fingers have already found the zipper but he's patient and only unzips it when Patrick stands up straight and nods. The blond's breath catches in his throat when it's finally unzipped all the way. He opens it and can't hold back a smile when he sees what Patrick's wearing. His fingers play with the rosary beads hanging from the boy's neck, "you know, I absolutely love when you wear these." 

They pull the robe off his shoulders together until it drops and Patrick's completely naked in front of him. He rolls the chair closer and kisses Patrick's hip causing him to finally let out the breath he'd been holding in. The dark haired boy looked up raising both of his hands to grab at his soft pale thighs before sliding them back to grab his cheeks. 

"Bren," he breathes and in that moment Brendon swears he's never been this hard in his entire life. 

"Did you do what I told you," he asked. 

"Yes," Patrick says reaching down to put his hands on top of Brendon's. 

"Yeah? Tell me what you thought about when you touched yourself." 

He looked so embarrassed to talk about it, but the dark haired boy kisses his hip, "please tell me?" 

"I thought about you," he says. 

"What was I doing," he asks reaching a hand into his jacket pocket. 

"Touching me," he breathes. 

And it's so innocent the way he says it, Brendon almost feels bad for ruining him. He pulls out a bottle of lube and wets his fingers with it. The blond watches him as he reaches up between his thighs and presses them in him slowly as deep as they can go inside him. He moans and uses one hand to grab Brendon's shoulder so he can hold himself up. 

"Like this," Brendon asks. 

He moans in response before covering his mouth with his other hand, "sorry." 

"Don't be," he says moving his fingers faster, "no one can hear us up here." 

"C-Can they see us?" 

"Only if you get close to the window." 

He looks down into the dark brown eyes looking at him. He moans feeling the fingers inside him twist and curl. 

"Don't worry, no one can see what a dirty little choir boy you are." 

Patrick moans gripping his shoulder tighter as Brendon massages the spot that makes Patrick beg. 

"So, is this what you wanted me to do to you?" 

He nods, face already flushed red with embarrassment. 

"Yeah, what else was I doing?" 

"Kissing me," he says softly. 

"Where," he asks kissing his stomach, "here?" 

"Lower," he says. 

He kisses his hip, "here?" 

"Close," Patrick tells him. 

He kisses his thigh teasing him, "here?" 

Patrick smiles, "up." 

He kisses the head of Patrick's cock and when he moans this time his head falls back as he lets out a harsh breath. 

"There," he asks giving his eyebrows a quick raise. 

He looks back at him nodding quickly causing Brendon to laugh, "alright, but you've got to be quiet for me, Can you do that?" 

Patrick nods and Brendon licks over the slit causing him to cover his mouth again. Brendon's mouth is hot and wet on him and when he takes him deeper Patrick moves the hand on Brendon's shoulder to the dark hair on his head. He looks up at him before moving a hand to hold onto Patrick's hip keeping him still. 

He's bobbing his head slow and humming around the length in his mouth as his fingers thrust faster in him. He's slightly pushing on Brendon's head until he stops himself. His legs are stiffening and he bites his lip to put the other hand on Brendon's shoulder. He's grabbing at the dark hair in his hands and he tries to be quiet. He lets out a harsh breath before moaning and sharply inhaling. It doesn't take long for Patrick to cum, but when he does it's without warning. Brendon half expected him to as soon as he put his fingers in him. He pulls off him and licks at the remains on his lips before looking back up at him. Patrick lets go of his hair and shoulder, putting his hands back down at his side. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbles stepping back. 

He pulls his fingers out of him and pulls him to sit on his lap, "don't be, you'll last longer next time, I promise." 

"I wont," he mumbles. 

"I'll show you how another time." 

"Do I have to kiss you there," he asks looking down when he feels the bump pressing into his thigh.

"No," he tells him kissing his forehead, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Can I try something," Patrick asks. 

He shrugs, "go ahead." 

Patrick stands and unbuttons Brendon's jeans and pulling them down past his knees.

"You wanna do me," he asks raising an eyebrow as he pulls down his underwear. 

He shakes his head and pours a glob of lubricant on his palm before wrapping it around Brendon's erection. He gets it wet and Brendon lays his head back against the chair relaxing. Brendon sighs smiling as Patrick looks up at him. He stops relaxing when he sees Patrick moves to straddle him. His soft hand still holding onto him, rubbing the erection down his ass. When it touches his hole his breath catches in his throat. 

"Patrick," Brendon says, "you don't have to-" 

But Patrick pushes Brendon inside himself and sinks down. Brendon groans and Patrick balls his fists in Brendon's shirt. Brendon is quick to cup his face, "you alright?" 

He nods. 

"You know, I was kind of hoping to do this somewhere more romantic," Brendon told him. 

Patrick didn't know what to say to that so he just kisses him. Brendon pulls from him, "we can stop if y-"

Patrick kisses him again and lifts his hips up slow before sinking back down onto him. His hands go up and hold onto Brendon's shoulders. 

"Fuck," Brendon says.

The blond is biting his lip wincing with each movement until the pain stops. Patrick opens his mouth breathing out a relaxed breath and closing his eyes. He's pushing himself up and down hoping that he's doing whatever he's supposed to be doing. Brendon's hands go to his waist but roam down his hips. Large hands grab his ass and suddenly they're moving faster. Patrick inhales quickly before letting out moans. This is the only sounds in the entire room, and Brendon loves it. He bites at Patrick's neck causing him to moan louder and when he licks over the teeth marks Patrick's eyes open, pupils dilated and full of lust. He's getting hard again and Brendon is moving back to kiss him. Patrick's mouth opens when they kiss and he takes advantage of it by licking at Patrick's tongue. 

"Is this okay," he asks pressing his forehead against Brendon's. 

"Yeah, Trick," he manages to get out, "that feels really good."

Patrick smiles and keeps doing what he's doing. Brendon's grabbing at him hard like he can't get enough of him. It kind of hurts, but Patrick thinks he kind of likes it. 

Patrick groans and Brendon pulls back stopping, "am I hurting you?" 

"Just a little," he says. 

"I'm sorry," he says kissing his jaw, "I'll try not to." 

"It feels kind of good." 

"Yeah," he asks. 

He nods. 

"That's good," he smiles. 

"Can we keep going? I like how this feels." 

He nods and kisses him before building back up to their original speed. Brendon leans forward enough to pull off his jacket and get his shirt off so he's not as hot. Once his shirts off Patrick's leaning forward pressed against him and tilting his head to plant kisses on the spot in his neck Patrick had found the week they began fooling around. 

Brendon bit his lip before putting a hand in Patrick's hair to pull him back. He winces but moan when Brendon kept holding him like that thrusting his hips up. 

"Fuck," Brendon said before pulling him in to kiss him. 

Once they pull back to breathe Brendon looks up at him, "I wanna watch you do it all by yourself." 

Patrick nods and Brendon rests his hands on Patrick's thighs. He closes his eyes and starts to move. The rosary beads around his neck coming up and going back down to hit against his skin, and fuck it's so wrong. Brendon knows it's wrong. He knows he's going to hell for even talking to Patrick. The kid was sixteen, and Brendon? He was five years older, twenty-one years old. 

Brendon had found this church by accident. One day he was getting high in the parking lot because it was close to a food store, and that's when he'd heard him. The most perfect and angelic voice he'd ever heard in his entire life. Once he was in the church building he'd made it to the back and looked at the blond haired boy singing his heart out. He didn't know his name or anything about him, but he knew he wanted him. 

Now he's watching him on his lap, back arching as he moves himself up and down on Brendon's cock. He's panting and doing his best to not slow down. One hand on Brendon's chest and the other on his shoulder. His eyes still closed and his head tipped back moaning like a wanton slut. 

Patrick was too sweet to be sixteen, too pure, too innocent. He'd never met anyone like him. He'd watch him sing every single day he knew everyone was there. His eyes would be on Patrick, and Patrick's would be on him. It was easy talking Patrick into heading for the sound room so they'd be alone. At first when he kissed him Patrick kissed back before pulling away and telling him it was wrong. That Brendon was everything the book he'd read a billion times told him not to be around. He was against everything and told the man to stay away from him. But he stayed, watched him sing, fell for him from a distance. Then one day Patrick told him to go to the room, and once they were alone Brendon apologized and told him he'll stop coming if he doesn't want him there. But Patrick just kissed him. It was short and sweet and once it was over he shied away until Brendon smiled and brought him closer. Then this whole thing between them happened 

When Patrick looks down at him with half-lidded eyes and smiles, he leans up and kisses him. Patrick wraps his arms around his neck letting Brendon control his hips. 

"I'm gonna cum again," Patrick says against his lips. 

Brendon's hand slips between them and wraps around Patrick's cock pumping it with each thrust. He leans in kissing his neck before licking up to Patrick's ear. The blond's legs stiffen again and his mouth opens. He's holding his breath for a second before he lets out a guttural moan right in Brendon's ear as he came onto his chest. Patrick's still clenched around him moving up and down slower. He lets out short squeaks when Brendon thrusts against the place he loved having touched. Brendon cums holding back a groan when he does. Patrick's eyes widen when he feels it happen and he tenses up until he realizes what the strange sensation was. He sighs softly and relaxes against him trying to catch his breath. 

"The thing between us," Patrick starts, "is it over now?" 

"What," Brendon asks. 

Patrick took a minute to catch his breath, "well, I just figured that once you had me you'd be done with me. I figured this is what you wanted."

"I'm not with you just for this. I'm with you because I like you," he says pulling him back and holding onto his shoulders, "I love you." 

"You do," he asks wide eyed. 

"More than anything." 

"You really mean that, you're not just usin-" 

He covers Patrick's mouth with his and Patrick relaxes into him. 

"I would never ever use you. You mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose you." 

His hand is away from him and Patrick smiles giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I love you." 

"I'm sorry you missed the service thing. I was looking forward to hearing you sing." 

Patrick smiles before his face twists in horror.

"No! No, no, no," he says quickly getting off of Brendon's lap, "oh my gosh, my dad is going to be so mad at me!" 

Brendon smiles, "no, just tell him you weren't feeling well." 

He pulls on his socks and shoes before slipping on the robe. Brendon shakes his head getting up and grabbing his t-shirt wiping his stomach clean. 

"He's going to be so upset with me, and mom will know I'm lying if I tell her that." 

"Tell her you got lost," he says. 

"Oh, man," he says turning to him looking up a little, "how do I look?" 

"Like you just had sex." 

"No," he frowns, "dad's going to kill me!" 

"Hold on," Brendon says licking his hands and moving his hair back in place to make it like he was never with him. 

"There. Good as new. I would recommend getting clothes on before you enjoy a nice meal with the family." 

"Holy smokes," he says freaking out, "my parents are going to find out I'm naked under this."

"Relax," he says pointing to a lost and found box, "I'm sure there's something in there you can wear. I think I got a couple of old shirts in there." 

"Why," he asks raising an eyebrow, "do you sleep here?" 

"No," he says a little offended, "I have a house! I just spill that grape juice on myself so much I figured it'd be a good idea to keep some here. No one touches them. Most people here don't listen to my kind of music or like black shirts, so...help yourself." 

"First off, I can't believe you you leave clothes here. Secondly, that grape juice," he says putting air quotes around the words, "isn't grape juice, it's sacramental wine and we finally found the one stealing it." 

"That explains why I spill it a lot when I drink half a bottle of it. And it's not stealing. It's for the church, I am part of the church. Not. Stealing." 

"It's for everybody." 

"And I'm part of everybody." 

"Don't you have a job to get to," Patrick asks poking his chest giving him a teasing smile.

"Fuck," he says. 

"Don't swear, we are in the house of God!" 

"Oh, well, he's not going to like what we did in his sound room." 

Patrick goes wide eyed, "I just lost my virginity in a church." 

"Hey," Brendon said holding onto his shoulders before kissing his cheek, "I helped." 

He laughs and begins putting his clothes on. 

"It's not funny," Patrick says, "I feel dirty." 

"Yeah, but you like it," he says winking. 

Patrick opens his mouth about to speak but quickly closes it, "I have go. I'll see you next time." 

"Wait," he says pulling his jeans up and buttoning them. 

"What," he asks. 

"Um, Friday. You don't have service this coming up Friday. You think you can go to Pete's house?" 

"I can if I'm not grounded," he says putting his hands behind his back playing with his sleeves. 

"Try not to be. I really want to go out with you. On a real date, not messing around in this sound room." 

Patrick nods, "where will we go?" 

"I don't know yet, but it's going to be special. I promise."

"Okay," he smiles biting his lip. 

"So, I'll see you Friday?" 

"Friday," he smiles nodding before leaving the room.

Brendon watches him through the window as he pulls on the rest of his clothes. Patrick is explaining something to his father, but Brendon can't really read his lips from the distance. He can't tell what they're saying but his father just nods and pats his shoulder before walking off, so he figures he must've told a good lie. Brendon smiles. He knows he's corrupted him, he knows that little choir boy wont be the same. Neither will Brendon though, not really. He knows the road he's on is headed straight to hell, but all he can see is heaven in Patrick's eyes. He figures Patrick will be the only piece of heaven he'll ever get with his sinner lifestyle. The only angel he'll ever see, touch, taste, smell, and hear. But if you ask him he'll tell you he's okay with not getting all of heaven. Patrick is the only piece he really wants anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors, I kind of skimmed it. If you wanna request some Brentrick I'll give it a shot. I'm open to pretty much every kink, but there are still some I don't really write. This one is kinda short, I usually write longer one-shots. Anyway, I hope you liked it.


End file.
